


[Podfic of] I think I'm falling in love with my best friend

by kholly



Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Flustered Crowley (Good Omens), Love Notes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miracles, Mr. Fell's bookshop, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: “Angel,” Mr. Crowley said quietly, “it might be time for one of your parlor tricks.”Mr. Fell made a face at his husband. “Will you stop calling ethereal miracles parlor tricks?”Mr. Crowley made a show of considering it. “Ah...no, that’s not likely.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic of] I think I'm falling in love with my best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I think I’m falling in love with my best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806275) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



**File Length:** 9:41 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k8a6hheilf9fsw5/P5_FallingInLove.mp3/file) **

**Author's Note:**

> Acoustic/Folk Instrumental by Hyde - Free Instrumentals https://soundcloud.com/davidhydemusic  
> Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported— CC BY 3.0  
> Free Download / Stream: https://bit.ly/acoustic-folk-instrumental  
> Music promoted by Audio Library https://youtu.be/YKdXVnaHfo8


End file.
